The main objective ofthe Administrative Core (Core A) is to provide a structure and support mechanism to the entire Center for Reproductive Genomics (CRG). The Admin core will facilitate interactions across the Ithaca and Manhattan campuses of Cornell University, will encourage research in small RNA biology, both in reproductive medicine and across clinical disciplines, and will promote strong training in reproductive medicine that encourages a translational focus. In general, the Admin core will focus efforts on three major philosophies: translational and innovative research, teaching, and outreach. The Admin core will be housed in the College of Veterinary Medicine, specifically within the Department of Biomedical Sciences, a department that already orchestrates two major cross-campus initiatives: the Center for Vertebrate Genomics and the Stem Cell Center. The CRGs close proximity to these two centers will provide integrated access to many investigators with similar interests and in similar disciplines. The Core Director and Co- Director will oversee many aspects ofthe core's function including fiscal management, co-ordination of CRG meetings, organization of biannual meetings ofthe Internal Advisory Council, and the annual retreat, which will also encompass meetings ofthe Internal and External Advisory Committees. Lastly, the core will administer the Pilot and Collaborative Projects small grants competition, which will be held twice per year and which will focus strongly on encouraging new faculty to enter the field of reproductive biology, and more specifically to focus on small RNA biology and genomics. Similarly, the Admin core will administer the Translational Research in Small RNA biology program in which researchers from other SCCPIR centers will be invited to Cornell to learn about small RNA biology and to acquire relevant techniques for their further research. For all these functions, the core can rely on the almost-daily involvement ofthe Core Director, Dr. Paula Cohen, whose leadership capabilities are exemplified by the very existence ofthe CRG, which she devised and established in 2006. Together with Ms. Elena Cestero, the CRG administrator, this team is well prepared to run the Core.